NikoNiko Style Pretty Cure!
is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the second installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Festive Heart Pretty Cure! in its timeslot. It centers around pretty cure uses the power of NikoNiko and cards of fashion to defeat villains before they take people's smiles and NikoNiko. The main motifs are fashion and smiles. There are 50 total episodes. Story NikoNiko Style Pretty Cure! Episodes Hirokamoto Mika is a first year student at Rabumura Academy with the dream of being a top fashion designer for the many idols in Rabumura. What she soon finds out is that her designs become a bigger role in the city than she thought at first. Lord Kuroniko had the power of NikoNiko, or people's power to smile, to keep himself in control. He soon loses all the NikoNiko from his dimension making him go to Earth just to get the big amount of NikoNiko from the city. There is a big amount in the city because of the idols there. Benio soon hears about the Lord's decision with him and one of the villain's servant, Hime, to go and find legendary warriors named Pretty Cure to stop him, unlike the last cures that couldn't stop him. They soon go to the city where in the park, Mika is located. She gets bumped in the face by Hime, almost breaking her glasses. They soon see each other when Mika finally finds her glasses, screaming after. Benio stops in after a few minutes and leaves with Hime saying sorry to Mika. Mika soon meets another of Kuroniko's servants that tries to steal NikoNiko when she was with her fashion, destroying her outfit in the process. She tries to stop him from destroying her hard work, until Benio notices them, with Mika trying to protect her power and her hard work. With Benio's approval with using a device for Mika, she becomes the pink cure of NikoNiko, Cure Jewel. She soon defeats the villain, with his retreating. She now has to find teammates and new forms from PikaPika Collectibles to defeat Lord Kuroniko from taking the NikoNiko from the city, and maybe the whole world. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a creative and kind girl at the age of 15. Her dream is to be a fashion designer so the idols of her dreams can wear the fashion she made. Though most of her designs don't pass contests for idols to wear, she keeps going so one of her designs makes it to her dream idol. Thanks to the powers of Benio and Hime, most of her fashion gets turned into cards for her to wear when in combat. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . : She is a cool and independent girl at the age of 14. She is very rude to many people, but that is because of her nature. She wears baggy clothes and gives off a rockstar vibe because of it. What is hidden, is that she is and intelligent cookie that is in the Academic Team, though she doesn't look smart. She is Mika's best friend, that is very clueless with what Mika makes half the time. Fumeko hates being close to people, and she rather be by her friends than strangers. Thanks to Mika, she wouldn't have became a cure in the first place. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . : She is a shy and intelligent girl at the age 15. She gets bullied a lot in school for being a big nerd and a coward, causing her to have many bruises because of the violence. In her mind, she wants to beat the bullies up, but feels that she is too weak, including when she is in combat. She soon develops to overcome the bullies. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, : She is strong and athletic girl at the age of 17. She is very independent and protective, but can get very annoying when time passes. Because of her nature, everyone thinks that she wouldn't be into fashion. She is a huge fan of fashion, being a side hobby, though she isn't really good at it. She is taught most of the time, but it doesn't stop her from wanting to become a top fashion designer in the near future. She transforms into the red pretty cure, . : She is a lively and passionate idol at the age of 17. She is a senior and is very popular in school, since she is a top idol in her town. She doesn't think of herself and feels very confident that people could be great designers, like Mika. Hoshi admires Mika in dress making, which causes her wanting to fight with the girls for the job and smiles everyone admires. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . Mascots : He is one of the many fairies of the series and is a very strong headed fairy. With the power of using a special device, he can turn outfits, that he thinks fit, and turns them into cards for the girls to combat with. He can be stubborn at times and thinks more on the girls combat than fashion related topics, since he says that fashion is just waist of time. He ends his sentences with ~Beni. : She was one of the villain's servants until she went with Benio to stop the villain from taking NikoNiko. She was a loyal companion to him as she is to the girls. She is treated like family other than what she had with the villain. She was ordered around by him while keeping a smile. She is passionate over the girls and wishes to not be ordered around. She ends her sentences with ~Hi. KuroNiko Corp. : He is the main villain of the series and is a tyrannic ruler in his dimension that took the power of NikoNiko to help keep his power. He lost all of it and leaves to earth to get the power he needs. He is very greedy, selfish, and self-centered. He will do anything to get what he wants and won't stop until he keeps his thrown. He can throw tantrums and can be a big baby at times. Supporting Characters Movie Exclusive Characters Items * NikoNiko Card: A item the girls use for their main transformation and attacks. * Nikori Mirage: A device that the girls use to transform with. * KiraKira Mirage: A device that Benio uses to make NikoNiko Cards for cures. * KiraKira Collection Volume: A journal where the many cards that the girls use for upgrades are stored. * PikaPika Collectibles: The cards that the girls use for upgrades. * Nikori Uniform: The outfits the girls wear in upgrades or to wear in general life. * Kuroniko Card: The main item that the villain's use to catch and collect NikoNiko. Locations : It is the main setting of the series. It is where most fashion designers and idols live and is the place where most NikoNiko is shown to collect for the villains. : It is a school setting that students to go learn about basic learning and fashion designing. Most beginner designers go there including the following girls: Mika, Kinko, Saki. : It is a school setting that idols go to learn skills to become idols. Idols go there including the following girls: Hoshi. : It is a secondary school setting where students are there to learn. It is a private school with not many student attending. Regular students go there including the following girls: Fumeko. : It is the setting where idols go and try on outfits to wear, chosen from the leaders of the industry, and use them for concerts. Mika tries every year to get her fashions won though they never do most of the time. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Cure Heartly Category:NikoNiko Style Pretty Cure!